


The Razor Butterfly

by iwritewordsandthatsyourproblem



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a dramatic bitch, I just had an idea for a mystery, Might finish this, Might not, Recording, Sorry guys I’m procrastinating, This is seriously a work in progress, please don’t yell at me, recording in text format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewordsandthatsyourproblem/pseuds/iwritewordsandthatsyourproblem
Summary: Sorry guys, procrastinating on my other fic. Anyway, this is an abandoned work from a long time ago. I like the concept and may pick it back up.If you’re reading this, tip your author with kudos or comments! I love hearing from people :))Love you guys
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	The Razor Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, procrastinating on my other fic. Anyway, this is an abandoned work from a long time ago. I like the concept and may pick it back up.  
> If you’re reading this, tip your author with kudos or comments! I love hearing from people :))  
> Love you guys

TAPE #1//CASE FILE 3408//PROFILER SPECIAL AGENT W.G.//

//RECORD

>Make sure it’s running before you sit down, I guess. 

>Sorry, I haven’t had to record with one of these things  
in a long time. Why are we using this dinosaur again?

>Because we don’t trust the internet.

>Because we don’t trust the internet. Sounds about right. Okay, let’s get started. 

>//unintelligible// 0.20-0.34 //

>State the case facts for the recording first, since we don’t have the archives loaded already.

>//unintelligible// 0.36-0.38 //

>The victim was a 24 year old caucasian female, found under the bridge at Guilford Gateway Park in Baltimore. Attempts to identify her are underway. She died of multiple cuts to her arteries, and one bullet wound was found in her left lower thigh. No ballistics records. Her body was found with a small stainless-steel butterfly cutout, its edges shaved razor-sharp, resting on her sternum. Time of death is estimated to be 12:04 am on October 12. Autopsy is underway, DNA checks as well.

>This murder can be compared to at least a dozen others committed all over the country in the last year: One in Kelso, Washington, one in Houma, Louisiana, two in Kansas-one in Lebanon and one in Manhattan. The rest I can’t recall off the top of my head. We’ve collected nine of the now thirteen stainless-steel butterflies-

>The remaining four were stolen, don’t forget that.

>Yeah, no. It’s hard to sound professional when you’re being recorded, sorry. The nine that we were able to hold onto don’t have any fingerprints or DNA on them accepting one-the butterfly found on the victim in Lebanon. That one had a speck of blood on it that matched with a cold case from circa 2014. That’s being investigated right now. 

>//unintelligible// 1.45-1.58 //

>Excuse me, you’re not allowed to be in here.

>//unintelligible// 2.00-2.05 //

>Of course you don’t. You need to leave, I can’t give you that information. I don’t care if you worked with us before.

>I have information pertaining to the whereabouts of the rest of the butterflies. Interesting the killer should pick butterflies, no? They are so delicate and beautiful, yet drink blood when they can’t get nectar. Desperation, or preference?

>We’ll do just fine on our own. Will, get him to leave.

>I’m sorry sir, I’m trying. Please. You can’t help us with this unless you’re a direct witness or appeal to my boss.

>Perhaps I am a witness.

>No, you aren’t. I know where you were the 12th, at that charity thing. You couldn’t have slipped away either, I was there too.

>Will, just get him out!

>//unintelligible// 2.20-2.24 //

>//unintelligible// 2.24-3.02 //

//END RECORDING


End file.
